


Crise exixtentielle

by Idril_Whatsit



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Brotherly Love, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Headcanon-ish Elements, Idia has so much anxieties he feels sick, Ortho doing his best, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, The Shroud brothers will always be there for eachother and you can't change my mind, Wholesome brothers being wholesome
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idril_Whatsit/pseuds/Idril_Whatsit
Summary: Ortho remarque que son frère ne se sent pas bien. Il sait qu' Idia a généralement beaucoup d'angoisses à cette époque de l'année, mais quelque chose est différent par rapport aux dernières fois où s'est arrivé.Quoi qui en soit, il tente de l'aider à se calmer.
Kudos: 1





	Crise exixtentielle

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Existential crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697780) by [Idril_Whatsit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idril_Whatsit/pseuds/Idril_Whatsit)



> Bonjour !  
> C'est ma première fanfic sur Twisted Wonderland et je voulais juste faire quelque chose de simple pour finir avec un résultat qui est juste... *EMOTIONS*, mdr. Sans parler du fait que j’étais juste obligé d'écrire un truc sur Idia, car niveau anxiété sociale, j'en connais aussi un rayon, et je le comprend sur beaucoup de plans. Et puis, vous savez, c'était un bon moyen pour exorciser certains de mes démons personnels.
> 
> J'ai bien sûre traduit ce texte en anglais, mais je voulais aussi le poster en français, parce que il y pas de raisons pour que non. Et j'ai aucune idée de combien parmi les fan du jeu son francophones, je serais très curieuse de voir ça...
> 
> En tout cas, bonne lecture ! ^^

\- “Grand frère, j'ai ramené les snacks !”

  
  


Ortho venait de rentrer dans la chambre, trouvant Idia, comme à son habitude, devant l'ordinateur. L'aîné, cependant, ne répondit pas, ni ne se retourna en entendant son frère arriver.

Bien qu'il prit note de ce fait, le jeune robot se dit qu'Idia était tout simplement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il s’approcha donc du placard pour ranger les divers sucreries et biscuits salés qu'il avait ramené.

  
  


\- “Désolé d'avoir tardé, c'est parce que j'ai croisé Yuu et Grim. On s'est mis à discuter et on n'a pas vu le temps passer. Ha ha !”

  
  


Idia ne dit toujours rien. Cela n'aurait pas inquiété Ortho plus que cela si ce n'avait été pour le fait qu'il remarquât un détail étrange.

Idia ne faisait rien. Pas “rien” dans le sens où, peut-être, il ne savait pas quoi faire ou il était bloqué avec ce qu'il était en train de faire. Non. Ses mains n'étaient pas posées sur le clavier ou la souris, mais au contraire sur le bureau, juste devant ceux-ci. Et bien qu'il était difficile de le voir de là où Ortho se trouvait, Idia semblait fixer l'écran... sans vraiment le voir.

Commençant à s'inquiéter, le benjamin lui posa alors cette question :

  
  


\- “... Il y a un problème ? Je te trouve... bien silencieux.”

  
  


Sans se tourner vers son petit frère, Idia dit faiblement :

  
  


\- “... Je n'me sens pas très bien...”

\- “Hein ?” s'exclame presque le petit, “Depuis quand ? Tu es malade ?”

\- “Je... J'crois pas... Ça m'a pris d'un coup... y'a une quinzaine de minutes...”

  
  


Soudainement, alors que son système cherchait une solution ou une réponse à l’événement présent, Ortho fit le parallèle entre ce qu'il se passait en ce moment et un événement antérieur.

A vrai dire, _plusieurs_ événements antérieurs...

  
  


\- “... Grand frère, est-ce que tu es en train d'avoir un épisode somatique ?”

\- “J'crois bien, oui...”

  
  


En s’approchant de son aîné, il constata effectivement qu'il avait l'air très, _très_ , fatigué.

  
  


\- “Où as-tu mal ?”

\- “La tête. J'ai... légèrement la nausée, aussi.”

\- “As-tu pris un antidouleur ?”

\- “Oui.”

\- “Quelles angoisses as-tu ?”

\- “Je... Je sais pas...”

\- “Donc, tu n'as aucune idée de leur nature ?”

\- “Non.”

\- “As-tu pris un anxiolytique ?”

\- “Oui.”

\- “Bon !” fit Ortho en joignant ses mains avec un clap bien distinct, “Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire. Il faut que tu ailles t'allonger un peu.”

\- “Pas envie.”

  
  


Face à cette réponse, le jeune robot posa ses poings sur ses hanches en perçant du regard le geek qui, lui, détourna son propre regard.

  
  


\- “Grand frère, rester sur l'ordinateur n'arrangera pas ton mal de tête !”

\- “Ça va passer...”

\- “Idia !”

  
  


Ortho saisit Idia par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder.

  
  


\- “... Je suis sérieux.” dit-il sur un ton plus calme, “Est-ce que tu sais à quel degré ta fatigue se voit ? Tu as l'air d'un zombie !...”

  
  


Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de baisser lentement la tête.

Le benjamin repris :

  
  


\- “... Au moins quinze minutes... D'accord ?”

\- “... D'accord...”

  
  


Idia se leva donc de son siège. Alors qu'il se mit sur son lit, allongé sur le dos, par dessus les couvertures, Ortho de son côté passa vite fait en revu les dernières fois où il a eut des épisodes somatiques.

Toujours à l’approche de son anniversaire.

Il n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé quel était le problème, car cette année, sa crise était venu plus tôt que les fois précédentes. D'habitudes, elles surviennent aux alentours du 10 décembre. Aujourd’hui n'était que le 2.

Il y aurait-il eut un élément susceptible de déclencher sa crise plus tôt ?

Il y réfléchira plus tard. Pour l'instant, son grand frère avait besoin de lui.

  
  


\- “Là...” il lui repositionne les bras pour les mettre le long du corps, “essaie de te relaxer... Ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur ta respiration.”

  
  


C'est ce que fit Idia. Peu à peu, il se détendit, réalisant à quel point il était tendu jusqu'ici. Il commençait déjà à aller un peu mieux.

Pendant ce temps, Ortho scannait méticuleusement son frère pour trouver une quelconque anomalie physique ou psychique. Comme il s'y attendait, aucune infection ou blessure interne, ni aucun dysfonctionnement de ses organes ne fut relevé. En revanche, son cerveau montrait des signes d'activité particuliers.

Parfaitement logique vu le cas présent, la somatisation étant une “maladie” liée à un mal être de l'esprit. En d'autres termes, le cerveau joue des tours au corps.

Le lobe frontal était actif, mais très peu comparé au reste, ce qui montrait d'une part qu'Idia était émotionnellement instable, mais aussi que raisonner de manière logique lui était pour le moment difficile.

Le lobe pariétal, par contre, était dans tout ses états, probablement à cause du mal de tête et des nausée. Ou plutôt l'inverse, en fait. Le tronc cérébral et le thalamus semblaient également réagir à ces maux, mais de manière moins virulente, prouvant encore une fois que la cause était psychique.

Et enfin, le lobe temporal. Pas aussi actif que le pariétal, mais toujours plus que les autres zones dont l'activité n'était pas anormale. Il était fort probable que, quels que fûssent les angoisses qui tourmentaient Idia, elles étaient liées à des souvenirs qui avaient dû refaire surface, que cela fût conscient ou inconscient. Si c'était purement inconscient, il serait très difficile de se débarrasser de ces angoisses...

Ortho faisait tourner quelques simulations pour trouver un moyen d'aider son frère quand il entendit un bruit.

Des sanglots.

  
  


\- “G- Grand frère ?”

  
  


Idia, entre deux sanglots, murmurait :

  
  


\- “... _Désolé_...”

\- “P... Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?”

\- “Je-” il regardait le plus jeune avec une profonde tristesse, “Je suis désolé... d'être un-... un fardeau...”

\- “Idia, non !” s'écrie Ortho, “Tu n'es pas un fardeau, tu es mon frère !”

  
  


Les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

  
  


\- “J'ai... J'ai m*rdé... **Completement** m*rdé... J-... J'suis qu'un bon à **rien**...”

\- “Arrête ! Ne dit pas ça !”

  
  


Bien que de manière maladroite due au fait que le jeune adulte était allongé, Ortho le serra dans ses bras.

  
  


\- “C'est faux, arrête de penser à ça !”

  
  


Le robot avait en effet une idée assez claire de ce dont il parlait... Et Idia l'admettait, le petit avait raison, il devait ne plus y penser. Mais le vrai problème était comment ?

Imitant son petit frère, il enlaça ce dernier. Sans rien dire d'autre.

Ortho lui-même pleurait en y repensant.

  
  


\- “... Grand frère, tu sais que je t'aime, n'est ce pas ? Je ne sais pas où je serais sans toi...”

  
  


Il essuyait ses larmes quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il gloussa.

  
  


\- “Pff, qu'est-ce que je raconte ?... Je ne serais **nul part** sans toi...”

  
  


Ses mots sont on ne peut plus vrai... Idia sourit faiblement.

  
  


\- “... Moi aussi je t'aime, Ortho... et je crois... Je crois que je ne serais nul part sans toi non plus...”

  
  


Les deux frères restèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Dans le silence. Se réconfortant l'un l'autre par leur seule présence.

Puis, Idia finit par rompre le silence, les pensées trottant dans sa tête ne voulant pas y rester.

  
  


\- “Tu sais... Parfois je me demande pourquoi je ne sors pas... Je réalise à quel point c'est absurde... ne pas sortir... Vraiment... Il y a des jours où l'envie de sortir est là... Elle existe... quelque part... Mais il y a toujours cette peur qui persiste... Si seulement... Si seulement je savais comment la surmonter...”

  
  


Ortho regarda Idia. Malgré l'absence de bouche visible sur son équipement actuel, il souriait clairement.

  
  


\- “Ne t'en fait pas. On a encore le temps de trouver une solution.”

  
  


Idia souriait également, bien qu’intérieurement, il n'était pas convaincu que cela arrivât un jour.

Ortho se releva.

  
  


\- “Est-ce que ça va mieux ? D'après mon scan, tes ondes cérébrales sont plus stables.”

\- “... Mon mal de tête est moins prononcé.”

\- “Tu devrais rester encore un peu allongé.”

  
  


L'aîné acquiesça. Il réajusta sa position avant de refermer ses yeux.

Ortho resta pour surveiller que tout allât bien. Ceci étant dit, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à quel point cette crise était différente des autres. Il y avait forcément une raison derrière.

Portant un instant ses yeux sur l'ordinateur, il remarqua qu'un des onglets sur le navigateur était la boite mail. Il n'était cependant pas ouvert et ne pouvait pas voir son contenu. Il était très tenté d'y jeter un œil, mais il savait qu'Idia se rendrait compte s'il allait voir maintenant.

A moins que...

Il décida de se connecter à distance à l’ordinateur. Il n'aura pas l'air de faire quoi que ce soit de suspect, ainsi.

Voyons voir...

…

… !

Ah...

Bien sûr...

Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Un mail bien précis se trouvait dans la boîte de réception. Idia l'avait visiblement ouvert, puis complètement laissé de côté les mails encore non-lu suite à son contenu.

Objet: Aucun.

Envoyer par: “Père”.

…

Quoi qu'il arrive, c'est toujours de sa faute...


End file.
